madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted
Hey all, use this page to discuss the movie. *What was your favorite scene? *What was the worst scene? *What was the best line? *What was the worst line? *Who was the best character? *Who was the worse character? Or anything else. --Deb1701 22:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) from THE PENGUINS of MADAGASCAR HQ. Copied with permission of site owner Madagascar 3 has been confirmed as being in production currently, with a rumored release date of Friday, May 25th, 2012. More news will be posted on the main page when it becomes available! Stay tuned! The rough plot has been leaked and is floating around the internet. This has not been validated yet so use your own discretion: "Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, and Melman the Giraffe are still fighting to get home to their beloved Big Apple. King Julien, Maurice and the Penguins are along for the adventure. This time the road takes them through Europe where they find the perfect cover: a traveling circus, which they reinvent Madagascar style!" Madagascar 4? It is suggested that there will be a Madagascar 4 by dreamworks and i'm just throwing this idea out for anyone to use. What if Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman and the other circus animals perform for an African Town near the Preserve Alex was on in Madgascar 2, While there Alex show all the circus animals around including Gia who he's now going out with. Gia says that she been here before and that she was taken off the preserve by poachers like Alex and her family lives on the other side. It turns out the two sides are fighting and Gia's parents stop her from visiting Alex. Marty meets that Alpaca he fell in love with before and soon she starts to realize she likes him more than the other Zebras and decides to help and follow him. It starts getting crazy as Alex's parents and the Gia's Parents convince animals on their side of the perserve to wage war on the opposing side of the perserve when Alex and Gia keep meeting each other. Alex soon found out tha t they are fighting because long ago after Alex got born his Father broke tradition and his wife had their daughter on the other side of the perserve when looking for him after a meeting with the other cats. The other cats then take his daughter after finding his wife saying that she was born on the their side making her theirs. This causes war to break out and Alex's sister is raised unaware of her real parents and family. Alex and Gia soon meet up and she tells him she knows who his sister is in the pride. There will be much more funny actions rainbow wigs and craziness than the last movie Anyone can add to this please do not change this or add anything mean or too stupid on this Put any ideas though under here New Poster Hey, where'd you guys find that teaser poster? I can't find it on any other websites, and it doesn't look fanmade. They're back at New York Zoo at their real home right? Zo long, Zoosters It's a shame the heroes went a long way for nothing, because they had been to a lot of countries, with the zoo in mind, only to end up with a circus they didn't even know of, because they grew too free to return to captivity, and that's it, that's the end of the trilogy, that was the last thing anyone saw of Madagascar for years, until Penguins. If the zoosters come back, we'll know soon enough, I imagine.